What Hides Behind a smile Preveiw
by KunoichiJade
Summary: Summary: Hinamori Momo comes from a terrible family, a father who beats her, a mother who's a drug addict, and an older sister who battles with a multitude of eating disorders. Momo Cant take it, so she starts to blog out her problems.


Author: KunoichiJade  
Title: What hides behind a smile  
Summary: Hinamori Momo comes from a terrible family, a father who beats her, a mother who's a drug addict, and an older sster who battles with a multitude of eating disorders. Momo Cant take it, so she starts to blog out her problems, and it catches the eye of everyone who reads it. Including a certain white haired geren eyes soccer star.

Jade: Alright...Disclaimer, please!

Hinamori: Jade dosnt own bleach. Or Aida. She only owns this Idea. I'll update, If I get enough people saying they like it

Two girls were sitting in a dark and dingy room, both trying to avoid looking at each other. One was looking toawrd the bathroom longingly while the other was nursing an arm. One that arm was a deep and dark bruise, sticking out on her pale skin. She growled under her breath, as the sound of a plate shattering rang through the small appartment. Both of them sighed. It seemed like it would be a very long night. They listened to the sound of a feet pounding on wood, and then, a gruff voice called out into the still air,"Momo! You stupid girl, get in here!" Momo winced, as she stood up and dusted off her skirt. She felt a gentle squeeze on her arm, and looked down to see her older sister Sumiko. Momo smiled faintly before she opened the door and stepped out into the dingy hallway.

Momo repressed a shudder at the sight of the beer cans lining the hall. The sight of food splattered on the wall. You could't tell by the looks of this place, that it was perfectly clean about two hours ago. The walls had cracks in it, and your could faintly hear the sounds of mice. This is how She lived. In filth. As soon as she got done cleaning, it would always get trashed again. And she'd get in trouble for it. She sighed, as her dark eyes flickered around. She winced at the sight of a baggie ontop of some beer cans. Drugs, her mothers only love. Her mothers life. Momo supressed a sigh, and swallowed down the anger and pity. Tears sprung to her eyes, as she lifted a dainty, bruised hand and quickly wiped her eyes. Tears were a weakness. At least in her parents eyes.

She opened to door to the living and supressed a gasp. On the floor, a plate was shattered into peices. The white fine china was everywhere. Some even across the room. Food was splattered on the wall, and his sake was spilled onto the carpet."Momo, I wanted my rice dry! DRY!" Momo glanced up at her father. The once handsome man was shaking with rage. His face red, his fists trembling at his side. He was slightly overweight but still had muscles. His dark brown eyes, the exact same as Momo's, were boring down into his daughters."Didn't you HEAR me!?" His breathe was rancid, the smell of sake practically evaporated off of him. Her nose wrinkled on it's own accord and her fathers eyes narrowed into slits. as he rasied a fist.

Then she felt the fist, hitting her right in the cheek. She stifled a cry, as she started to rapidly blink, trying to stop the tears that threatned to spill."Don't like the way I smell? Your just a peice of wasted space!" He raised his hand again, and she cowered. She couldnt help it. She paid for it, when the fist connected with her Jaw. Her head snapped back and it struck the wall behind her. Stars appeared before her eyes, as she rubbed the back of her head. She winced, as her father stood to his full height and shoved her into the ground. She frowned and hen gasped as a foot landed into her ribs. Her eyes widned as she picked her up and threw her into the hallway."Stupid girl, stay out of my sight.." She sighed as she picked herself up and slowly walked back to her room. She sighed as she sank onto her bed, nursing her ribs.

"Momo,What happened?" Sumiko's gentle voice broke the silence, as she slowly sat upand glanced at her sister. Momo was lying on her back, one hand on her side, the other on her jaw. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she suppressed her sobs. Sumiko's eyes went wide. "Momo, Did you hurt your ribs?" Momo gasped, than nodded, as she tried to draw a deep breath. She sighed and closed her eyes. She only wanted to sleep, to drown out the sounds of her parents arguing in the kitchen. Sumiko understood and walked back to her bed and sat down. Hopefully Momo would be better tomorrow. Though she doubted it. Their father could bee pretty cruel. Really when Momo was involved. But Momo stood it out strong. She rarely even cries now. Sumiko turned around and stared at her younger sister. She narrowed her eyes as the bruises on her cheek and jaw started to stand out. That took it to far.

When Momo woke up, her side was throbbing and her face felt swollen. She sat up and groaned. Then looked at the clock. 6 in the morning. 1 hour and 30 minuets to get ready. She'd wake Sumiko later. She sighed and crawled out of bed, ignoring the pain in her side. She stood up and curled her toes, and sighed in satisfaction as they popped. She stepped into the bathroom, and took one glance in the mirror and almost shouted. Her face had two bruises. One was on her right cheek, a deep and dark purple, almost extending to her eyes. The other was on her jaw, creeping down her neck. She sighed. Another one. Another bruise. She turned to the shower and reached into the shower and turned it on. She loved her water to be boiling hot, enough to make the skin pink. It was just a fetish of hers. She stipped and stepped into the shower. Sighing in releif when the hot water eased the pain in her ribs. She looked down, and her eyes narrowed. All across her left side, was a bruise. Yep, that's just great...Broken ribs. She layed her head on the shower wall and growled,"Perfect..."

When the water turned cold, and the pain in her ribs was getting unbearable she turned off the shower and stepped out into the chilly air. She grabbed a towl and wrapped it around her shivering body. Her hair, fine and thick black, hung down her back, dripping water onto the floor. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, except they were shadowed by her eyebrows, which were furrowed. She sighed and grabbed her clothes. She pulled on her underwear and bra, then she reached over and pulled on the dark blue skinny jeans. The she pulled on a purple sweater. She wasn't even going to bother with make-up. There was nothing that could cover up those bruises. He went hard her last night. She smiled rufully, before she took her hair and she rolled her hair up in into a bun. Around her bun, she wrapped arounda purple cloth and tied it with a black ribbon."Well, This is the best I can do.." With one look, she saw that Sumiko was awake, and her parents have left. She grabbed her lunch money and shoved it into her pocket and walked out of the door. She was putting on her shoes when she heard someone yell.

"Ah, Hinamori, Good Morning!" Momo turned and saw a pretty girl with brown hair and eyes. Her hair was pulled up into two buns. Most people thought that the two girls were twins. They looked alike, but thier personlities couldnt be more diffrent. Momo was more along the lines of shy, While Aida was more outgoing."Hey, Takahara.How are you today?" Aida grinned, than she full looked Momo in the face. Her eyes clouded and she walked up and glared down at the smaller girl."What the hell happened?" Momo smiled and waved her hands in front of her face."I got into another fight, it's nothing." Aida frowned and grabbed Momo by the wrist and dragged her out into the road. The familiar orange haired boy, waiting for the two, raised his eyebrows."What's wrong?" Aida shoved Momo in front of Ichigo. She wouldnt look him in the face, so he placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look up. One look at her and his brown eyes blazed ot life."What the hell happened?" His fingers traced the two bruises on her face, while her hand automatically went to her side. He didnt miss it. Without warning, Aida wrenched up her shirt, so it was to the edge of her bra. Both of their faces paled, than heated up in rage."Did you fight a girl?" Momo shook her head, than turned and started heading off to school without her friends.

She heard them whispering, asking each other if they knew anthing. It's true, they had no idea what she went through. If they knew, Ichigo would tell Isshin, and then the whole thing would get out of hand. She just lied and said she got into fights. They beleived her. She didnt live in the greatest of neighborhoods. Actually, she lived in the worst. Getting into fights was common. It could be over anything. One time, Ichigo saw Momo get into a fight, over Sumiko. Momo sighed, than let out a gasp, as a pain wracked her body."Momo, You alright?" She turned to face the older man, her eyes darkened by pain. She nodded than pointed to the door. A familair short, black haired girl was waiting."ICHIGO! Your love.." Rukia Kuchiki, who heard someone yell Ichigo, turned to see Aida, Momo and Ichigo. She smiled, until she saw Momo's face. She frowned, and than tried to stop Momo, who evaded her."I'll tell you later. I still need to go to my locker..."

Karakura High School. A very prestegious school for gifted and talented children. It costed alot just to come to come to school here. Momo was one of the few children who got accepted for Scholarships. She was quite a hand at Athletics, and she was quite a hand at Acedemics. She was walking to her locker, noticing the glances she was getting. A girl with bruises. They were saying she was just like that Abarai kid. The one with the freaky tattoos. Momo's eyebrows wrinkled. Renji wasn't bad at all. She reached her locker- number 67- and sighed. Stupid Shuuhei was already there blocking her locker."69, please move.." The black haired sophmore stared down at her, and his eyebrows arched. He smiled and placed a hand gently on her jaw. She winced, even though the pressure was gentle. It was that tender. Shuuhei hissed, as he watched the freshman in front of him."Who did it?" She didnt answer him. She just opened her locker and grabbed her fisrt period book. Biology. The only freshman in that class. She sighed and placed her cheek against the locker, her bangs falling over her eyes. Shuuhei slowly reached and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him, as he stared down at her, worry etched into his dark eyes. He used to live in her neighborhood. He smiled down at her one more time before she stalked off to the Biology room

Biology, a class for sophmores and above. Excpet for the one freshman. It was tought by Soi Fon. A lady who reminded Momo of some sort of Ninja. Momo slipped into her seat, the one beside Ikkaku. As a sophmore, Ikkaku was bald. And had no eyebrows. His bestfriend, Yumichika, was obsessed with beauty. Even went as far as to palce feathers on his eyelashes and Eyebrow. But they were kind, always watching out for her. "Hinamori?" Momo looked up and saw Soi Fon staring intently at her, than she remembered her face. "Yes, Soi Fon-Sensei?" She sighed. Ikkaku, even though he looked dumb, could see the hand Momo had wrapped around her left side."What happened to her face?" She sighed, and smiled ruefully."I got into a fight.." She didn't have to look to see Kira's eyes on her. She sighed as Soi Fon went back to her desk.  
"Alright, Today we'll be learning about Semi- Permiable Membranes." The class groaned in displeasure, as Momo tried to pay attention, but she already knew all of this. The membrane would be permeable to only one of the liquids. She rolled her eyes as Soi Fon called her up to the board. Stupid Teacher, exploiting the only freshman. Momo sighed again, louder this time, wrote what she just thought out on the board. As she stepped up, the pain in her ribs intensified and she let out an almost silent pained cry. Ikkaku heard it, and turned to face her. She looked as if she was about to faint. Yumichika also noticed this, beacuse he stood and walked over to the girl."Momo?" She shook her head, and she stood and forced herself to finish the problem.

Momo groaned, as soon as the bell rang, she hopped up and walked quckly out of her class. She didnt want to face anyone. Maybe she should have tried with the make-up. She shook her head, and bumped into someone shorter than her. She glanced down and saw a shock of white hair and bright teal eyes."Oh, um..Sorry.." She was distracted, not really caring about who she just bumbped into. Ikkaku was closing in on her. She glanced over her shoulder, and she heard the way Yumichika proclaimed how her avoiding them was very unbeautiful. She once again looked down at the boy, who was staring at face, well her bruises. She sighed and gently stepped out of his way, and made her way down the hallway. She only wanted to get to her freakin locker before she was questioned again. She didnt see the white haired boy staring after her. But she did feel a hand on her shoulder. "Momo?" She tensed and turned to see Ikkaku standing beside Her locker, while Yumichika and Shuuhei walking right behind."Yes, Ikkaku?" Momo stared up at the Sophmore, who was trying not to show his concern for the freshman."Your ribs?" Shuuhei pushed in front of Ikkaku and stared down at the younger girl in horror. His grey eyes were narrowed. Ichigo, who was walking With Rukia, noticed abunch of sophmores ganging up on Momo. He was about to run up, when the one with the tattoo on his face snarled."Momo, You will tell us who did this!" Momo smiled, and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and grabbed her Algebra book."Shuuhei, It's nothing.." She dodged the three men and walked downstairs. Ikkaku arched his nobrows and stared after the fleeing girl."Hmmm..."

When Momo got downstairs, she let out a sigh or releif. Then she felt a hand on her lower back. She blinked than looked up into a pair of crimson eyes. Renji. She smiled and leaned against the hand.Renji just stood there and allowed her to drop her gaurd. To allow her just to stay there and let her drop her smile. She wouldn't cry. Renji knew that. Momo knew it, too. Momo just wanted to stay there, but class started in two minuets. Momo sighed, and forced herself away from the warmth and Kindness that is Renji. she sighed, and walked into the class, and smiled at Ukitake Sensei. She adored him. He was so kind. And she clearly saw the Worry etched into his eyes. She just smiled and shook her head, and took her seat beside Renji."Good morning, class. Today, we'll be doing worksheets." Momo sighed, and placed her face against her desk, and smiled as the coolness calmed the pain on her cheek. "Dammit..." Momo was starting to wheeze slightly, as her ribs started to hurt again. She clenched her eyes shut, and cleched her right hand into a fist. She glanced to the side, when she felt Renhi squeeze the sensitive muscle above her knee. It was his way of telling her not to worry. He'd be there for her. That's when Ukitake stood up."Yes, Would all the Freshman and Sophmores head to the gym? It's time for sex ed." Momo and Renji exchanged glances as they stood up, Kira right behind them.

"Who is the Sex-Ed teacher again?" Momo asked, as she slowly headed ot the gym.Renji shook his head. He had no idea himself."Ichimaru-Sensei." Momo turned around to face her blon friend."The assistant P.E. teacher?" Momo hated him. He's awkaward. And he has a habbit to stare at Ichigo. In very Private places. It is actually pretty funny. Ichigo is Oblivious to it. It makes it all the funnier.


End file.
